Never Let You Go
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: Puzzleshipping. Does Yami really deserve Yugi’s love? Yami’s p.o.v. SNIPPET: How? How is that possible? How can you love a thing like me?


**Pairing: Puzzleshipping (Yugi and Yami)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Does Yami really deserve Yugi's love? Yami's p.o.v. SNIPPET: How? How is that possible? How can you love a thing like me? **

_Yami_

Yugi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.**

_Never Let You Go_

_I look at you, and your smiling face, and I feel the pain in my chest. The pain of my heart ripping in two. The memories of that time are etched in my mind and heart for all eternity, and haunt me constantly. I am burdened with carrying these painful memories, in this life and the next._

_But I deserve more._

_I deserve more punishment for what I did to you. How you can forgive me so easily and so quickly, I do not know. Why are you so kind to me, when I do not deserve this kindness?_

_You speak to me, the angelic sound of your voice fills my ears, sending my heart soaring to heaven. But I do not belong there. For the things I have done, I must be condemned to the seven pits of hell._

_I cannot believe how little time has past since you returned to me. When your soul was taken from me, I wanted to die. How could I carry on living when it meant a life without you? You are my life, I am nothing without you. I want to stay by your side, touch your soft skin, kiss your beautiful lips, hold you in my arms for all eternity._

_But I don't deserve it._

_I don't deserve any of this._

_I'm sorry…_

For what?

_For everything. For all the pain I've put you through. I'm sorry._

It's not your fault.

_Yes it is! Because of me, your soul was taken away to feed a monstrous beast._

But you got it back.

_But because of me, you've come so close to death._

But you always saved me.

_You almost died because of me!_

You're worth dying for.

_No! No, I'm not! How can you say such words about me? How can you pretend that nothing has happened._

I don't.

_Then why are you acting like this? Why don't you hate me for what I've done for you._

I can never hate you.

_Why?_

Because I love you.

_How? How is that possible? How can you love a thing like me? I am a monster who should not deserve your love. You are a creature of light, beautiful and perfect in every way. I am a creature of darkness hiding in the shadows. The two are complete opposites of each other, just like us._

And yet there are so beautiful together when they intertwine, just like us.

_Stop it! Stop tormenting me with your words!_

But I am speaking the truth.

_Stop it! This isn't possible! No one can love me! Not after what I have done to you._

But I do love you. I don't care what you have done. What happened to us, that is all in the past. We all make mistakes, but we always manage to put them behind us and move on with our lives, learning from these mistakes. It is a part of life.

_But…_

I love you for who you are, not for what you have done. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I always will do.

_And I look into your deep eyes, and see the undying love you have for me. I still do not understand how you can love a monster like me, but I can see in your eyes that you will never leave me. I see you have forgiven me for all that I have done to you, for all the danger I have put you through._

_So why does it still hurt?_

_I reach out towards you, my angel, and take you in my arms. I pull your body close to mine, wrapping my arms around you tightly. I bury my face on your shoulder, and I smell your sweet scent. _

_And I cannot hold it in anymore._

_The tears fall, breaking my once proud face. They slowly fall down my cheeks, landing on your shoulder, and a few on your neck. But you do not mind. _

_I feel your arms wrapping themselves around my body, pulling me close and comforting me. The tears fall faster, but I do not let go. I can't, not when I might lose you again. I love you too much to let go._

_Yugi, my heavenly angel…_

…_I can never let you go._


End file.
